Sorbet
by Thorn In Your Side
Summary: A confession. From Kurama to Hiei, and also the other way around. Rated for tongue, both figurative and literal.


**Sorbet **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**A/N: My first fic for the fandom. Hope it pleases!**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Keenly observing the li'l bastard, Kurama said, "You surprised me, Hiei."

Turning up his nose at his companion, Hiei said, "How so?"

Sprawled on a large, scorching rock in the middle of a summery lake, the two demons were out on a date. Hiei didn't think it was, but that was because Kurama hadn't bothered telling him. It would be so much more fun to kiss him goodbye at the end of the day and then see the bewildered expression his dear face. Hey, the fox-demon liked his laughs. He also liked his dark haired devil. And so he turned on his side to observe Hiei's face while saying:

"Allowing Kuwabara Kazuma to court your little sister? The great demon Hiei, consenting to be brother-in-law to a human? Shocking."

"Better him than someone from the demon world. Those bastards are the ones that sold her out the minute I had my back turned—"

"You had it turned for two years. It must've been tempting."

Hiei gaped. "You're supporting them!"

Kurama pushed his long red hair over his shoulder and sat up. "Don't be ridiculous. Why would I support them? I'm just trying to think like them."

"To what point and purpose? Pissing me off?"

His undeclared mate (don't you deny it) laughed. "As sweet as you may look when angry. No. Yukina doesn't hold a grudge against our world, but I shouldn't be surprised that you do."

"Because of my short temper?"

"Because of your unsurpassed love for your sibling."

He snorted and threw aside his robe, dipping a foot into the lake water. "She's my baby sister, and they tortured her for tears that turn into pearls. I swear I can't decide who I hate more, humans or demons."

"Humans do look out for their own kind sometimes," Kurama mused, his eyes on Hiei's wriggling toes, "But demons take much longer to form bonds, so they mean that much more."

"Are we talking about the same thing?"

"Perhaps."

The brunet slid his body further into the waters, up to his waist. A cool sigh stole from him and twined around Kurama's alert heart like his own rose whip. His open palm pressed hard against the hot stone he was sitting on, to counteract the heat rising in his cheeks. Hiei really had no idea what he did to the fox. And maybe if he knew, he'd take pains not to do it again. Kurama shook his head.

"You think they make a good pair? My sister and the pompadour freak."

The redhead considered. "Yukina-chan likes him. It doesn't matter what I think."

"It matters to me!"

How romantic! Or so Kurama would think if he didn't know Hiei meant it not in that way. The brunet went on.

"Kuwabara's…okay, I guess. But if I had to trust someone to look after Yukina, it'd be Yusuke. He's defeated me."

"That's not the most important thing to women," Kurama had to smile at the big brother's thinking, "Besides, you've seen the way Yusuke treats Keiko-chan. I don't honestly think you'd survive seeing your sister's behind being grabbed in public."

Hiei tutted. "That bastard! How does Keiko put up with him?"

Kurama stretched and tried not to look at the demon, who'd submerged himself and resurfaced, dripping. Hiei looked really, really good with wet hair. While Kurama's hair went limp and heavy with water, Hiei's crown looked sharp and sensual, sticking to the curve of his fair cheek and sweeping elegantly into his eyes.

"At a guess I'd say she likes it, in some incomprehensible way. For Yukina-chan, though, Kuwabara is better. A gentleman."

Hiei mulled over that, and glanced sharply over at the fox demon. "What are you doing, Kurama? It's too hot. Get in here."

An order! Fuck, that was sexy. Hiei was sexy. Kurama totally dug this side of the demon—the side that, without meaning to, acknowledged the _**swell **_rapport between them and presumed (quite correctly) the familiarity to demand something of the redhead. And the thousand year old youkai was entirely too willing to acquiesce. He shucked his shirt off and leapt lightly into the water, floating on his back. It was…cool, soothing…like Hiei's touch on his lips might be if Hiei would just _**realize **_his touch belonged to Kurama's lips…but the stubborn man (sorry, demon) was too blind…refused to see…

Kurama yawned hugely, and Hiei noticed.

"Sleepy, fox-face?"

"It's a nice time to take a nap."

Hiei went underwater and swam up behind him. Kurama froze in surprise as the brunet grabbed his arms and pulled him below, a playful grin bending his lips. He gestured towards shore and struck out. Kurama cottoned on and matched his vigorous strokes. Holding their breath for the whole distance was a challenge, but nothing they couldn't manage. Throwing themselves on the sandy beach and getting the fine white grains stuck to their bodies was fun too. Hiei tried not to think of it that way, but Kurama rolled his eyes and rolled him over until he looked like an encrusted doll.

"It's quite a suitable look."

"Kurama…!" Hiei walked back into the gentle waves and shook his head. "You're too childish."

"And who was it," the other demon asked, a few thoughtful fingers mockingly placed on his chin, "That wanted to race to the shore?"

"I consider that training."

"I consider this necessary."

"To what point and purpose—no, never mind." Hiei ran a hand through his hair and walked past. "I don't really want to know. Besides, we were talking about something. Yukina and Kuwabara."

"You still have second thoughts?" Kurama rose and followed. "Hiei, give in. They're already smitten. You can but watch their story unfold." He smiled. "Thus far it's been quite sweet. Kuwabara claims love lends him strength."

"His brain has been addled from too many fights with opponents beyond his abilities. What shameless lies."

"I think he means them. That's why it's sweet." Kurama caught up to the shorter demon's pace and brushed a finger across his chin. "Certainly, when Yukina is watching, he seems to find fresh determination. So perhaps it's not a lie after all."

Hiei caught Kurama's finger in two of his own and stared upwards. "You're quite the romantic."

"Yes. I'm in love, don't you know?"

Hiei let his fingers go. "I was unaware."

"Do you want to know who he is?"

"It's a he, is it?"

"Yes. It's also you."

Hiei stopped and stepped back to stare with extra cold eyes. "What? Kurama, what did you just—"

"You heard me." A fine grin corkscrewed around the redhead's lips and dived straight to the brunet's heart. "Hiei, hi. I love you."

A split second later, Kurama revised his opinion of the water in the lake. Cool like Hiei's touch on his lips? Don't kid around. Hiei's lips were flaming against his own, hotter than the sun or the heat between their mismatched bodies. Kurama's hands clenched Hiei's hips harder and Hiei's arms wound round around his neck tighter; there was no air, no thought, nothing but a manic sort of obsession for remaining close as long as they could bodily manage…

Kurama broke the kiss and also Hiei's heart. But the warmth in him didn't go away at all and he realized gushingly that there was closeness even without kisses; they'd been together long enough for their hearts to connect and now their bodies were only catching up.

It was a pleasant feeling.

They kissed again.

And for all we know, they're kissing even now.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x **

**I'm still getting the hang of these characters so sorry if it seemed unlikely at any point. I'm not ecstatic about this but I wasn't ecstatic about "Muah" either and that turned out okay. **


End file.
